Renascendo para a vida
by Sayusu
Summary: Jean sofre de um trauma psicológico ha vários anos. Será que um novo estagiário conseguirá ajuda-lo?


******Sinopse: **Jean sofre de um trauma psicológico ha vários anos. Será que um novo estagiário conseguirá ajuda-lo?

Esta fic foi escrita pela minha irmã. Ela pediu-me para postar aqui apesar de estar postada noutros sites, por isso já sabem, está aqui com o total conhecimento dela e é da sua autoria.  
Espero que gostem ^-^  
Ps: Está adoravel, espero que gostem .

* * *

**Renascendo para a vida**

Chamo-me Armin Arlert, sou estudante de medicina, mais derivado para a psiquiatria e psicologia, e hoje é o primeiro dia do meu estágio aqui no hospital. Estou no último ano do curso, e finalmente vou começar a ter contacto real com doentes.

Até me sinto mal por estar tão feliz, quando sei que muita gente por aqui sofre grandes traumas. Mas tudo o que eu quero é poder ajuda-los a voltarem a ter uma boa vida.

- Armin! – Uma voz estridente ecoa pelos corredores do hospital. As enfermeiras nem parecem se importar. De longe vejo a minha professora a correr enquanto me acenava muito feliz. Tenho a certeza que quem não a conhece-se, a visse agora, pensaria que ela era uma doente lá, e não a melhor psiquiatra do país. A famosa psiquiatra Hange Zoe.

- Bom dia professora. – Respondo-lhe com o meu sorriso habitual. Os meus amigos dizem que eu pareço uma criança adorável, mas eu há muito que me deixei de preocupar com a opinião dos outros. Alem do mais, eu só tinha de lhe agradecer o estágio. Era difícil conseguir o estágio naquele hospital, ainda mais como assistente dela. Mesmo vivendo sozinho, tinha trabalho em part-time, não podia ficar longe de casa.

- Chama-me Hange. – Reclama como sempre. Mas eu apenas retribuo com um sorriso. – Pronto para o primeiro dia? Vais adorar isto aqui. Nem imaginas os casos interessantes que temos hoje. – Ela era como eu. Gostávamos muito da sensação de poder ajudar os outros.

- Hey Hange, não estejas já assustar os pacientes. Ainda mais são nove da manha, e já vi mais caras assustadas do que apos um atentado terrorista. E tudo por tua culpa. – Eu assusto-me ao ouvir aquela voz vinda detrás de mim. Vagarosamente viro-me e deparo-me com um médico muito baixinho e com um olhar que fazia arrepiar todos os pedacinhos do meu corpo.

- Levi Levi, Levi. Alegria é o melhor remedio para os meus pacientes. E eles sabem disso. Há e já agora. Apresento-te o meu melhor aluno Armin Arlert, vai trabalhar connosco durante um ano. Não é maravilhoso? – Hange não parecia nada preocupada com o olhar assustador do outro médico. – Armin, este é o Levi. Ele é o médico encarregue pela Pedopsiquiatria. Debaixo deste olhar serio tem um coração de manteiga para as crianças.

- Prazer. – Digo rapidamente, mas ele apenas acena-me com a cabeça.

- Bem, se ele é assim tão bom, para ter tido o prazer de trabalhar contigo, manda-o um dia ao meu gabinete. Acho que ele iria gostar também da parte das crianças. – Nenhum de nós teve tempo de responder, ele apenas virou as costas e saiu na direção opostas.

Rapidamente voltamos para o nosso caminho. Hange falava sobre o funcionamento do hospital, principalmente da área onde iria trabalhar. Pelo caminho ia-me apresentando a outros médicos, enfermeiros, funcionários e um ou outro doente que por la passavam. Fiquei um bocado admirado por toda a gente se dar bem com ela. Bem digamos que ela pode ser bem estranha.

Quando chegamos à sala de espera do seu gabinete, vimos já algumas das cadeiras preenchidas por pacientes. Gostei de ver que muitos deles pareciam já na fase final do tratamento. Já se riam e falavam uns com os outros.

- Os pacientes da manhã são já os da fase final. – Diz Hange, mostrando que a minha teoria estava certa. Isso fez com que o meu orgulho subisse mais um bocadinho. Mas o meu olhar caiu sobre um rapaz ao pé da janela sentado numa cadeira de rodas, a soro. Ele parecia tudo menos bem. O olhar fixava-se num ponto fora da janela, não mostrava nenhuma vida, e o rosto só refletia tristeza e agonia. Ele não parecia muito mais velho que eu.

- Hange, e aquele paciente? – Pergunto apontando discretamente com a cabeça para o rapaz. A minha professora rapidamente repara em quem falo, mudando a sua tradicional expressão alegre para uma triste.

- Jean Kirstein, um caso bem complicado o dele. Trauma psicológico, já esta assim há uns 7 anos. Começou com o Levi, mas quando atingiu a maioridade passou para mim. Agora eu e o Levi tentamos ajuda-lo. Ele tem alturas que fica bem. Mas recentemente teve uma recaída grave. Normalmente só vem às consultas, mas desta vez esta novamente internado devido a uma tentativa de suicídio. – Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz enquanto Hange me explicava por alto o seu quadro clinico. Ela não me contava o porquê de ele ficar assim. Sabia que isso era profissionalismo, e por isso nem iria pedir-lhe tal coisa. – Mas sabes, eu pensei que tu pudesses ajuda-lo.

- O quê? – Finalmente desvio, o olhar do rapaz e olho para a mulher que voltou ao seu estado alegre. O pior é que a aura dela estava com um ar muito assustador. Boa coisa não podia vir dali.

- Va lá Armin. Ele é um ano mais velho que tu. É um ótimo caso para ti. Ele não aceita que precisa de ajuda. O problema maior dele é a falta de um amigo. És ótimo para o caso.

Ok ela só podia estar a enlouquecer. Eu sei que estou ali para um estágio, mas isto não fazia parte dos meus planos. Nem sei se sou capaz de ajudar alguém já. Não tenho experiência prática. E temos que admitir que na teoria tudo parece mais simples.

- Eu não sei se consigo. – A minha voz saiu meio a gaguejar. Era nestas alturas que me odiava. O meu maior defeito, era falta de autoestima.

Mas ela nem me respondeu. Pegou-me no pulso e levou-me até ao rapaz. Ele nem se mexeu quando paramos a frente dele.

- Então Jean. Hoje está um dia lindo não achas? – Hange começa a falar alegremente, mas o rapaz nem desvia o olhar para ela, e nem se designa a falar.

Agora estando perto, consegui reparar que ele vestia manga comprida, mesmo estando em pleno verão e estar um calor horrível. Decerto de por debaixo das mangas, estavam inúmeras cicatrizes de cortes.

- Olha Jean, quero-te apresentar uma pessoa. – Neste momento o rapaz olha para nós, mas ainda sem falar. – Este é o Armin, vai ser meu ajudante. Mas eu tenho de fazer umas coisas chatas agora de manhã, será que ele pode fazer-te companhia? Para ele não se aborrecer e deixar-me sozinha.

Eu não podia acreditar nisto. Ela ia dar consultas e deixava-me ali? Ainda mais com aquela desculpa. Nem uma criança iria acreditar naquela história estupida.

- Não sei como és psiquiatra a mentir tão mal. Mas tanto faz.

Eu não disse que ninguém ia acreditar? Mas fiquei admirada por ele aceitar eu ficar ali com ele. Mal pisquei os olhos já estava sozinho com o rapaz a olhar novamente para a janela. Mas onde raio se tinha metido aquela professora esgrouviada?

- Então chamas-te Jean não é? Eu sou o Armin… - Eu nem sei o que dizer ao rapaz. Devo parecer um idiota. Belo psiquiatra que eu iria ser.

- A maluca disse-me. – Ele continuava a olhar para a janela sem sequer me olhar.

- Sim, ela consegue ser muito assustadora. – Tinha de concordar com ele. A primeira vez que a tinha visto, tive muitas duvidas de quem é que precisava mais de um psiquiatra, se os pacientes ou ela. – Mas ela é boa pessoa.

Eu senti-me estupido quando dei por mim a analisa-lo. Ele era lindo, mesmo com aquele ar melancólico. A minha orientação sexual era do conhecimento dos meus amigos próximos, mas nunca tinha tido aquele tipo de emoção logo a primeira vista. Algo dentro de mim continha o impulso que eu sentia de me atirar a ele e abraça-lo. Devia era de estar a ficar maluco.

- Já deves saber de tudo sobre mim não é? Ela deve ter-te posto aqui para me "ajudar". – Para quem não aparentava interesse em falar, ate estava a falar mais que o esperado.

- Nem por isso. Sei só do porquê de estares internado e do que tens. A causa, nem desconfio. – Respondo-lhe com calma. Por alguma razão estranha era mais fácil falar com ele do que eu imaginei inicialmente.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema. – Ele diz baixinho entre dentes. Finalmente vira o olhar para mim.

Podia senti-lo a observar-me e analisar-me, como eu tinha feito com ele segundos antes. Mas não sei que opinião ele iria ter de mim. Ele ajusta-se na cadeira, e vira-a para ficar mesmo virado para mim. Acho que isso significava que fui aprovado.

- Não és um bocado novo para andar com aquela louca?

- Sou aluno dela. Estou a estagiar aqui apenas.

- Tenho pena de ti. – Eu sorri-o em resposta, e sinto-o a ficar admirado. – Alguma vez te disseram que quando sorris…

- Pareço uma criança inocente? Já. – Corto-lhe a fala sentindo um bocado ofendido. Estava farto de ser comparado a uma criança. Tinha 21 anos bolas.

- Não. Eu ia dizer um anjo mesmo. – Ok aquela era nova para mim. Mas não consegui não corar com aquele elogio.

- Obrigado. Sabes, achei que não ias querer falar comigo. Quando a Hange disse para ficar aqui achei que tinha enlouquecido de vez.

- Posso estar a receber tratamento psicológico, mas importo-me com as pessoas. Por muito que aqueles loucos acham que sou anti-social.

- Deves ter muitos amigos… - Não concluo a minha opinião ao ver ele a mudar de expressão. Anteriormente parecia mais humana, agora rapidamente tinha voltado a expressão fria. Tinha acabado de descobrir o ponto fraco… amigos.

De repente lembro-me que a professora tinha referido algo de como ele precisar de amigos. Isso começava a ganhar sentido.

- Nem por isso. Já tive. Agora não. As únicas pessoas com quem falo é com a minha mãe, e estes dois loucos. – Fiquei admirado por ele ter explicado aquilo. Era bom sinal ele estar-se abrir com alguém. Se calhar Hange tinha razão. Ele precisava de alguém da idade dele.

- Ah então podemos ser amigos. Eu também não sou muito social. As pessoas não costumam dar-se bem comigo. Acho que tenho um temperamento mau. Amigos mesmo, só tenho dois. E eles dizem que o meu problema é ser diabólico. – Explico alegremente.

- Sim, acho que podemos ser amigos. Já que vamos nos ver muitas vezes. – Por alguma razão senti-me a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Novamente senti o impulso de o ir abraçar. Mas voltei a conter-me.

Continuamos a conversar por horas. Eu tinha fugido de assuntos sérios. Acabamos por falar de coisas trívias. Coisas que rapazes da nossa idade falam. Não queria pôr-me a fazer perguntas à toa. Queria mesmo ser amigo dele.

Mas descobri coisas interessantes sobre ele. Mesmo com o problema dele, ele estava a estudar literatura. Algo que fiquei bem admirado. Ele disse que começou a gostar de livros apos, uns acontecimentos, o que associei que fosse ao que causou o trauma, e que acabou por seguir essa área. Também com um bocado de incentivo do Levi e Hange.

- Armin, anda aqui. – A voz de Hange interrompe a nossa conversa. Para muita pena minha.

- Bem acho que acabou a minha pausa.

- Vai la. Eu acho que vou para o quarto. Se quiseres aparece por la. É o 502. – Ele nem espera resposta, começa logo a ir embora e eu corro até Hange que me esperava a porta do gabinete dela.

- Como correu? – Pergunta mal eu fecho a porta.

- Melhor que eu esperava. Ele é bem social. Falamos sobre muitas coisas. Ele até contou-me sobre o que estuda, e os livros que anda a escrever. Consegui fazer com que ele me mostrasse alguns que já tivesse escrito.

- Oh isso é ótimo. – Os olhos dela brilhavam sobre os óculos de forma assustadora, mas eu já estava acostumado. – E a que conclusão chegaste?

- Que ele é uma excelente pessoa.

- Sim, mas em forma clinica.

- Eu não tentei avalia-lo. Tentei apenas ser um amigo. – Respondi com um bocado receio da reação que ela teria. Será que ia ser posto fora do estágio logo no primeiro dia?

- Ah fizeste bem. Ele é inteligente. Ele não iria deixar-te aproximar se não reparasse que não estavas ali como medico mas sim como amigo. É por isso que te adoro Armin. – Ela atira-se a mim abraçando-me como se eu fosse um peluche. Eu odeio essa mania dela. – Tu nem imaginas como ele é um paciente especial. Ele quando cá chegou não era mais que um corpo sem vida e sem alma. O Levi teve muitas dores de cabeça com ele. Mas no final conseguiu trazer um bocado de vida ate ele. Mas sempre teve recaídas. Especialmente porque não tinha ninguém para o amparar. Houve muitos problemas com drogas e tentativas de suicídio. Mas nós há um ano para ca achamos que ele estava a melhorar, mas acabou por tentar suicidar-se de novo há duas semanas, por isso é que esta aqui de novo.

- Ele não admite o problema, mas ele luta contra ele. Ele principalmente não quer que as pessoas sentem pena dele.

- Armin, eu não quero que te envolvas no caso do Jean. Não como medico. Eu quero que sejas apenas amigo dele.

Nem soube explicar porque concordei na hora sem pensar. Eu tinha gostado do Jean, e queria ajuda-lo. Mas ele precisava mais de um amigo do que outro psicólogo.

O resto do dia não o vi. Tive sempre com a Hange nas consultas. Ela era muito diferente a tratar dos pacientes. Com cada um deles ela sabia lidar de forma diferente perante os casos que apareciam. E todos eram bem interessantes como ela mesma tinha dito.

Nunca pensei que aprenderia tanto apenas a vê-la a trabalhar.

No final do dia, quando finalmente cheguei a casa, o meu corpo parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um autocarro de dois andares. Estava mesmo a preparar-me para um banho quando a porcaria da campainha decide tocar. Podia mandar as pessoas lixarem-se, principalmente por saber que eram os meus dois melhores amigos. Mas abri-lhes a porta a mesma.

- Armin como foi? – Pergunta-me Eren mal abro a porta.

- Horrível, vi uma pessoa decapitada e tudo. – Respondo com ironia. Eu queria dormir, estava cansado. Mas não podia virar as costas aos meus únicos amigos. Não, eu agora tinha outro amigo, o Jean.

- A serio? – Pergunta Eren admirado.

- Estou a brincar. Foi calmo. A Hange foi muito prestável. Aprendi imenso.

- Pareces diferente. – Diz Mikasa. Aquela rapariga as vezes assustava-me. Ela lia as pessoas como se fossem todas transparentes. Ela bem que podia estar a estudar psicologia em vez de estar no exercito.

- Cansado Mikasa. Foi um dia complicado e cheio de emoção. – Ela lançou-me um olha de quem sabia que havia mais, mas não ia perguntar. Era por isso que gostava dela.

- Mas conta-me tudo sobre o dia. – Pede Eren entusiasmado.

O resto da noite passei a contar as coisas do hospital. Mantive os casos em sigilo, como profissional. E também não falei muito sobre Jean. Mas mesmo assim o meu dia conseguiu ser tema de conversa por horas.

Quando finalmente vi a minha cama, o meu último pensamento foi o rapaz que tinha conhecido nesse dia.

...

Tinha-se passado duas semana desde do início do meu estágio e como de costumo cheguei ao hospital uma hora mais cedo. Todos lá já me conheciam, por isso nem estranharam a ver-me a dirigir a zona de internamentos, em direção ao quarto 502.

- Bom dia. – Digo de forma alegre e alto, acordando o paciente que dormitava na única cama do quarto.

- Foda-se Armin, eu estou internado não preciso de um ataque cardíaco para me manter aqui mais tempo. – Responde-me Jean de forma bruta.

Mas eu nem ligo já. Nestas semanas tínhamos-mos aproximado muito. Já não havia duvida, nós agora eramos amigos. Eu continuava sem saber a causa do trauma, mas mesmo assim eu estava la para ele. Em tao poucos dias ele tinha-se mesmo tornado uma pessoa importante para mim.

Eu tinha sido proibido de assistir as consultas dele. O que foi algo que ele gostou. Assim sabia que eu era amigo, e não o outro psicólogo. Hange continuava sem contar-me nada sobre ele. E eu continuava sem pedir. Eu não queria saber por ela. Queria que ele confia-se em mim e conta-se.

Com preguiça e ainda com sono, atiro-me para a cama dele, ficando deitado aos pés.

- És um rabugento quando acordas. Eu vim aqui tão simpático dar-te os bons dias.

- Tu andas-te a dar de mais é com a louca da Hange isso sim. Pareces ela as vezes. – Eu riu-me com a comparação. Sabia que aquilo não era de forma alguma uma ofensa. Eu engatinho na cama, subindo sobre ele, fazendo com que fica-se centímetros da cara dele.

O rosto dele ganha um tom avermelhado adorável. Dava vontade de o beijar, e deita-lo ali naquela cama e não o deixar sair ate cumprir todos os sonhos que tenho tido nos últimos dias. Mas nunca iria fazer isso. Alem do mais, quase de certo que ele gosta de raparigas. Esse tema de conversa, nunca tivemos. E nem importava.

- Mas tu adoras-me. – Digo de forma marota.

- Eu devia estar drogado quando te conheci. Eu disse que eras um anjo? Como é possível? Acho que vou mesmo ter de concordar com os teus amigos. És um demónio Armin.– Eu volto a rir e atiro-me novamente para a cama arranjando um local confortável para estar deitado.

Sinto Jean a sair debaixo dos cobertores e a deitar-se atravessado na cama, como eu estava. Eu tinha os olhos fechados, mas abro-os ligeiramente para ver o quanto próximo estávamos.

- Sabes, vou ter alta no final do dia. – Diz ele com uma voz triste. Mas não percebo porque da tristeza. Ele devia sentir-se feliz por finalmente deixar o hospital.

- Eu sei. – Respondo mantendo-me de olhos fechados.

- Agora só vamo-nos ver quando vier às consultas. – Ok, agora percebi o problema. E isso deixou-me feliz. Quer dizer que ele ia sentir a minha falta.

- É que nem sonhes. Hei-de pedir a morada à tua mãe e ir todas as manhas chatear-te na mesma. Nem que vá descobrir onde estudas. Não te livras de mim Jean. Nunca mais. – Mesmo que tenha começado a falar num tom de voz normal, a ultima frase saiu como um sussurro.

Ele remexe-se na cama e aproxima-se mais de mim. Mas mesmo assim mantenho os olhos fechados. Mesmo quando sinto ele a passar os braços fortes pela minha cintura, colando os nossos corpos, mantenho-mo quieto.

Era o que mais queria sentir desde que o conheci. Eram aqueles braços de volta de mim. Era o calor dele misturado com o meu. Era tão bom senti-lo assim. Eu só queria que o tempo parasse. Só queria manter-me assim com ele. Esquecer tudo a volta.

- Foste das coisas mais importantes que aconteceram-me na vida. – Sussurra ele baixinho. Eu escondo a minha cara corada sobre o seu peito, ao sentir as bochechas a corarem.

Naquele dia não foi preciso palavras. Apenas ficamos abraçados até à hora de eu ir trabalhar.

Eu já tinha o número de telemóvel dele. Ate costumávamos falar durante a noite quando eu chegava a casa. Por isso eu sabia que isso iria continuar acontecer. Só bastava marcar encontros.

Eu iria continuar com ele, nem que fosse aos infernos para isso. Naquelas duas semanas ele cada vez despertava algo dentro de mim, que eu desconhecia existir.

...

Dois meses passaram-se desde que Jean teve alta do hospital. Como eu planeie continuamos a ter as nossas conversas noturnas ao telemóvel. Uma vez, ou outra, eu fui ter com ele a universidade onde estudava.

A primeira vez, adorei ver a cara de espantado dele ao me ver ali parado acenar para ele muito feliz. Tenho a certeza que ninguém há muitos anos o surpreendia assim.

Algumas vezes apenas saiamos para comer alguma coisa, ou apenas para passear nos parques. A única coisa que importava era sabermos que ambos estavam na vida um do outro.

Eren e Mikasa tinham-no já conhecido. Encontramo-nos os quatro varias vezes. Eren e Jean tinham formado uma rivalidade infantil sem nexos, mas saudável. Não era como se odiassem, apenas gostavam de picar um ao outro.

E eu adorava ver Jean a interagir com mais pessoas. Isso fazia-lhe bem. Até começou a falar com dois colegas dele. O Connie e a Sasha, ou rapariga batata como ele a chamava. Ele fez questão de nos apresentar. Eu na altura fiquei muito feliz. Mesmo que tenha sentido um bocado de ciúmes da Sasha, rapidamente desapareceram ao saber que ela namorava com o Connie.

Ele continuava estável. Sem nenhuma recaída ou indícios para tal. Eu mantinha-me bem atento a isso. Não como médico, mas como alguém que se tinha apaixonado perdidamente.

Eu não sei se ele sabe o que sinto. As vezes acho que sim outras vezes não. Ok que era estupido achar que ele também gostava de mim por ele me ter beijado a testa algumas vezes. Era estupidez da minha parte, mas um homem apaixonado vê provas em coisas minúsculas.

...

Era sexta e estava deitado no sofá a ver alguma coisa estupida na tv enquanto comia gelado como jantar. Estava tão cansado fisicamente e psicologicamente, que acho que quando acabar o estágio sou eu que vou procurar um psicólogo.

A minha concentração era total na tv que salto assustado ao ouvir a campainha a tocar. Fosse quem fosse estava com pressa. Mas eu vou até a porta vagarosamente. Estava a sentir-me mesmo cansado.

Mas ao chegar a porta arrependo-me da demora.

- Jean ...

Jean estava ali, encostado a ombreira da porta com a cabeça baixa. Todo o corpo dele, termia. Isto não era nada bom sinal. Rapidamente, corro os olhos pelo corpo procurando algo incomum mas não vejo nada.

Puxo-o para dentro e sente-o no sofá. Com cuidado pego no queixo e obrigo-o a olhar para mim. Assusto-me ao ver os olhos vermelhos e vários rastos de lagrimas a correr pelo rosto.

- O que se passou? – Eu ajoelho-me aos seus pés, mas sem lhe largar o rosto. Timidamente limpava-lhe as lagrimas que teimavam a cair.

Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas segundos depois ele esta ajoelhado à minha frente a abraçar-me. Eu obviamente nem penso para retribuir o abraço.

As minhas mãos acariciavam-lhe o cabelo e as costas, tentando acalma-lo.

Ficamos assim durante alguns minutos, até que finalmente ele acalmou-se e a sua respiração normalizou. O que era já um alívio para mim.

Mas mesmo mais calmo, mantivemo-nos abraçados. Eu não o queria deixar ir, e pelo que parecia, ele também não.

- Faz hoje oito anos. – Eu paraliso só com aquelas palavras. Eu sabia o que veria agora. – Eu fui vê-lo. E queria que fosse a última vez a ir. Queria contar-lhe que estava bem. Mas quando sai. Comecei a pensar em coisas más.

- Que coisas más? – Por mais que tivesse outras perguntas, achei que aquela era a única que tinha direito perguntar.

- Suicídio, e coisas assim. Mas eu não quero. Eu não quero voltar áquilo. Eu agora tenho pessoas importantes. Tenho-te a ti. – Eu agradecia estar-mos abraçados, porque se não, não seria incapaz de ouvir. Ele falava tão baixo.

- Jean, tu podes sempre contar comigo. Eu estou aqui para ti. É por isso que servem os amigos. – "Amigos" a palavra que cada vez mais me custava usar entre nós.

- Eu e o Marco compartilhávamos tudo. Eramos uns adolescentes de 14 anos normais. E isso foi o que o matou. – Esse era o nome do tal amigo que eu já suspeitava ter existido. Afinal ele morreu. E foi isso que provocou o trauma do Jean?

- Não tens de contar se não quiseres. Temos tempo.

- Não sabemos o que poderá acontecer amanha. Eu quero-te contar. Quero que me ajudes a não voltar a ter recaídas. – Os meus joelhos já doíam estar naquela posição. Sem o largar, forço-o a senta-se comigo no sofá. – Nós íamos ao cinema, quando no shopping começou haver um grande movimento de pessoas a correr em pânico. Tentamos sair, mas uma bomba explodiu. O Marco que ia um bocado mais atras de mim, foi apanhado pela explosão. A última coisa a ver dele foi o seu corpo a meio. Só sobrou a parte esquerda.

O meu estomago começou andar as voltas de imaginar a cena. Agora percebia porque ele se tinha fechado ao mundo. Deve ser horrível ver um amigo morto assim. Eu levanto-me rapidamente, e ele nem me prendeu nem chamou de volta. Eu apenas demorei alguns segundos a ir buscar um copo de água para cada um. Que ele agradeceu em silêncio.

Sento-me novamente ao lado dele, aconchegando-o no meu colo.

- Como fiquei em choque não consegui fugir. Eu e mais algumas pessoas ficamos la dentro como reféns.

Uma noticia de há uns anos atras passou-me pela cabeça. Um shopping que tinha sofrido um atentado terrorista, fazendo reféns durante 48 horas, e menos metade deles tinha saído com vida. E Muitos mais tinham morrido na explosão. Seria o mesmo caso? O Jean teria mesmo sido dos poucos sobreviventes?

- Fiquei lá 48 horas. Fui dos últimos a ser salvos. Não me lembro bem dos acontecimentos. Só de sangue, mulheres a serem violadas a minha frente. Tiros. Muitos mortos. Sei que quando sai desmaiei e fiquei inconsciente durante uma semana. Acho que na altura isso foi muito falado nos noticiários. Mas nunca quis saber mais nada.

Eu tinha o rosto cheio de lagrimas. Eu era pequeno na altura, mas lembro por alto do caso. Ele deve ter passado por tanto. Eu solto o copo com água, nem me importei que o partisse. Eu só o queria abraçar com mais força e mostra-lhe segurança.

- Já passou. Tu és forte. Já passou. – Tento consolar, mas a minha voz saia chorona e os meus olhos choravam mais que maria madalena.

- Eu hoje, fui-lhe dizer que estava bem. Que depois de tantos anos estava bem. Que podia continuar a viver. Mas quando sai de la, só pensei em que eu devia ter morrido na vez dele. Ele era melhor pessoa que eu. Melhor aluno, melhor filho. Mais sociável. Porque morreu ele e não eu?

Por mais estranho que parece-se, ele já não chorava, ao contrário de mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer. A teoria de psicologia, não funcionava com amigos. Muito menos em estando eu no estado mais lamentável.

- Lamento tanto. Mas eu fico feliz por estares vivo. Por estares aqui comigo.

- Eu também agradeço por estar vivo. Por estares aqui. Eu quando comecei a pensar em coisas más. Só pensei em ti. Em como eu queria estar contigo. Por isso vim a correr para aqui.

- Tu podes vir sempre ter comigo para tudo. Eu nunca irei abandonar-te. Eu estarei sempre contigo. Eu só quero que estejas bem.

Ele afasta-se um bocado de mim, dando espaço para podemo-nos encarar. As mãos dele limpam as lagrimas no meu rosto, mas os nossos olhos não se paravam de encarar.

- Eu desde do primeiro dia que penso em agradecer a Hange por nos ter apresentado. Tu voltas-te a ensinar-me a viver, Armin. Eu quero ficar vivo por ti. Para poder ver-te sorrir. – Eu timidamente lanço um sorriso, recebendo também um sorriso em troca.

Com coragem que nem sabia que tinha, encosto os nossos lábios. Mas ao sentir o toque e o sabor, rapidamente afasto-me assustado. Tinha medo de ter acabado de cometer o maior erro da minha vida, e ter estragado tudo.

- Hoje disse ao Marco que finalmente tinha encontrado alguém a quem amar. – Ele disse num sussurro calmo, antes de voltar a unir os nossos lábios. Desta vez era um beijo sem medo, só com amor e desejo. – Eu amo-te Armin.

- Eu também te amo Jean. – Digo antes de o beijar novamente.

Passaram-se dois anos desde que eu e Jean começamos a namorar. Não assumimos logo. Não por causa de preconceito ou algo do género, apenas queríamos saber no que dava.

Mas escuso dizer que Hange descobriu logo após um mês. Não que Jean ou eu tenhamos contado. Apenas ela nos viu a falar antes de uma consulta dele, e sabe la deus como ela descobriu. E nesse dia todo o hospital descobriu.

Ela e Levi estranhamente, ficaram tão felizes que acho que nem nunca tinha visto o outro médico a sorrir tanto como naquele dia. Ok aquele sorrir era apenas um levantar de canto de lábios, mas era sorrir.

Jean aos poucos deixou de ter tantas consultas. Agora ia apenas uma vez de três em três meses. E era mais só para prevenir. Mas cá para mim era só uma maneira de Hange cuscar a nossa vida.

Ainda mais quando ele veio viver comigo. Ai foi quase um casamento na visão dela.

Eren não achou muita piada no inicio. Mas lá acabou de aceitar. Mikasa não se importou nada. Até gostou. Ela disse que agora já não sou tão maléfico.

A nossa casa passou a ser uma grande alegria. Quase todos os fins de semana havia jantares. E por mais estranho era eu sempre o ultimo a saber. Mas não me importava. O Jean ficava feliz, e eu ainda mais.

O pior foi quando juntamos toda gente. A Sasha quase que comeu a comida toda sem nós conseguirmos tocar. Foi uma noite bem cómica essa.

As recaídas dele apenas passavam por lagrimas. Ele ganhou o hábito de ir a correr para perto de mim quando começava achar-se triste. Mas isso durou pouco. Ele aos poucos já não se sentia assim.

Havia apenas um dia que ele ficava triste. No dia do acidente. Onde ele ia até ao cemitério falar com Marco. Eu sabia que nesse dia era o único dia que ele não era meu. Mas não me importava. Ele à noite voltava para casa e passava o resto do tempo abraçado a mim.

Eu nunca pensei que isto ia acabar assim. Quando entrei naquele hospital para o estágio, nunca imaginei conhecer o amor da minha vida. E Jean diz que nunca pensou ter conhecido alguém que o tira-se do desespero.

Mas o certo, é que agora amamo-nos, e não sabemos já viver um sem o outro.

**Fim**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Comentem :D**


End file.
